1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a magnifier lens assembly and more particularly, to a magnifier lens assembly mounted within a lamp head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamp head assemblies utilizing a magnifier lens mounted therein to permit inspection of detailed work pieces under the lamp light have been previously proposed in a variety of forms. Such lamps, however, typically have used a single lens which may not have sufficient magnification or may have excessive distortion.
Although it is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,817 to provide a composite or combination lenses in many different forms for producing high magnification and limited distortion, such composite lens systems have not been used in combination with simple lamp heads.